Wrthlss
by draconicBastard
Summary: It wasn't his fault...it never was. So why did he feel like he was dying? There was the boy...he was something that mattered...right? sortof ZaDr thing, sortof, not fluffy at all, very subtle. more like ZaDf. No cursing X3 or 'n'thing lude. Is sortof sad.


Wrthlss

Worthless, they always made him out as if he wasn't even Irken, like nothing he did ever mattered. They even said he couldn't drive a simple Voot Cruiser, which, well...he did have trouble with that, but he got around, didn't he! Besides, he made it to Erth, wasn't that some sort of accomplishment? No, they still blamed him for Operation Impending Doom, and for a few particular explosions. Even for things he had nothing to do with. Like when Tenn on Planet Meekrob received some broken SIRs in the mail. Nothing to do with him at all! Yet he got the blame.

Used to, they just lied and made up things, but now they hid nothing. One day Purple just started spouting shit at him, and he did nothing but blink and deny every word. Then Red started, too, now they knew just how loyal Zim was and didn't spare a single word. Going so far as to blame him for their personal fights that he didn't even cause.

But what had he done? It wasn't like he spurred things on purpose. It wasn't his fault he happened to screw up a lot. He didn't do anything wrong...

And yet here he was, banished on a god forsaken planet that he had no hope of ever conquering. So...what was the point in anything anymore... Try and fail, get yelled at, then do itall over again. It didn't help that Erth things were so hard to learn. He barely managed to scrape by each class, every year on the stupid rock he was forced to call home. Seemed like everyday got harder, more harsh, with less air to breathe. As though he was in a deep well with no hope of getting out. And now the acidic water burned at him. It carved out his insides and rotted in his head. Taking a little more of him each day.

Most of the time he wondered if it would just be easier to make all the pain go away, give into the water's pull and fall below the surface. His leaders would be pleased...finally he would have done something to their satisfaction. There would be a huge celebration on Irk including every comfort and luxury he had so missed since leaving home.

And the wretched boy. He would have his alien to fulfill his sick fascinations and fantasies. He would get to carve out his precious specimen's chest and see the deep stains of hurt and poison planted there. Maybe the human would be sad. No, not sad, melancholy, maybe. Merely for the loss of such an epic fight. For the loss of the perfect enemy. What would he do when the extra-terrestrial he had so desired was captured and gone? Study his body, search out the armada that never came? Fat chance. But there was hope for him, wasn't there? He was the smartest human on this pitiful planet. With the added bonus of learning all sorts of things from Zim in their fights, which had more or less become mind games, at least to Zim they seemed to be.

So there was slight hope...maybe. Dib would be the only one to bring him down, even if the boy had no idea of it, yet. Though that on experience had proved that neither really had the ability to bring the other down. Not yet, anyway. Without Zim, there was no Dib. Without Dib...there was no Zim. Ironic, somewhat.

But...if Zim found worth in the big-headed, so-called insane boy... Maybe he saw something in the once was Irken Invader as well. What if those touches were signs of Dib's inner thoughts. The rare moments when one would go easy on the other, rather than take th advantage. The subtle brushes and taps while passing in the hallways that had not one hint of aggression in them, they both took joy in the soft pokes given to each other. Though the alien had been in denial about it all at firtst, due to Gir and the robot's suggestive comments and motions. Infernal machine.

...Why else would the human put up with him every Sunday morning when the spent so many hours hacking into each others computer systems only to leave deeply encoded and encrypted messages that read stupid snarky things like 'you're stupid' and 'your head's big'. Always by evening they'd end up at one of their homes, usually Zim's, to play the newest video games Zim had 'borrowed' from the internet that not even Gaz had yet.

So...the human had to find some sort of worth or value in him to go through so much. Did the kid care enough to keep Zim from drowning in the waves of water that were continually breaking into him? Did he care enough about being around Zim that he would give up his dream of being Erth's hero? Even though Erth was no longer in danger. To give up everything he worked for since meeting Zim in favor of the small touches and video games. Zim grinned manically, wondering if Dib would make the right choice when provided with the ultimatum the next day at Skool.

..

..

A/N

Shut up, spell-Check, Erth is totally a word! As is snarky... X3. Yeash, I am leaving you hanging, not knowing if Zim lives or dies.  
>About the title...I just like cutting the vowels out of words, makes them interesting-looking.<br>It's my birthday, so I made everyone a gift. Okay, technically since it's now five in the morning, it's the day after my birthday, but technicalities! Anyway. Hope you all enjoy, this is quite down in the dumps, :P Please read and review :3 pleases


End file.
